


The Very Cunning Plan

by SuzieAnna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Draco/Blaise, Draco/Harry/Blaise, Established Relationship, M/M, M/M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral, Threesome, crack-esque plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzieAnna/pseuds/SuzieAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco’s got a Cunning Plan, Harry’s cluelessly got dark and dastardly deeds on the brain and Blaise… is just along for the ride!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Cunning Plan

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reads on AFF then they might recognise this since I posted it there eons ago before my Muse went on prolonged sabbatical. I shamelessly pinched the term 'cunning plan' from Blackadder, and any spelling mistakes are all my own since I tend to mess around with the files after they have been betaed. Because I am very, very bad and definitely on Santa's naughty list. Heh.

Gryffindors are brave, Slytherins are cunning. This much was accepted in Hogwarts, by all students (and most of the staff too). Harry Potter - the ultimate Gryffindor according to some (despite the fact that he’d almost been sorted into Slytherin) – had proved his bravery time and again, confronting Voldemort and eventually defeating the most evil wizard of their time.

Draco Malfoy hadn’t had much opportunity to prove his cunning, but he supposed that if pressed he could use the example of his plan to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts as proof. Not that it would garner much adulation, on the contrary it was more likely to get him hexed if he mentioned it with any hint of pride. And not that he was at all proud of what he’d done; assisting with the murder of the greatest wizard of time (though some said that the Boy Saviour now rightfully held that title) and allowing Greyback into the castle… Definitely not his best moment. But fixing the Vanishing Cabinets? That was pure Slytherin sneak, and a small part of him was somewhat proud of how hard he’d worked and just how smart that idea had been.

But that wasn’t the point. The point was that Draco didn’t want that one moment of scheming-genius to be his only true Slytherin moment, and so he was trying to come up with another Cunning Plan, far more devious and dastardly than any other Slytherin Plot ever. The only problem was, the only Cunning Plan’s that he could come up with ended up devolving into wild monkey sex. Well he was eighteen, for Merlin’s sake!

As a consequence of many hours spent trying to come up with said Cunning Plan, and the result of his contemplations, he spent an awful lot of time shagging the only other gay boy in his year in Slytherin; Blaise.

Blaise was incredibly good looking and a rather brilliant shag, and Draco was, all told, very fond of his year-mate. If it weren’t for the fact that it was his Malfoy family duty to marry a pureblood witch and procreate, he’d happily have agreed to the kind of commitment that Blaise seemed to want.

However, what with the expectations that he was to be held to, it remained just sex. Excellent sex of course, but still sex.

It was, in fact, in the midst of one of these spectacular shags that he realised who the focus of his Most Fantastically Devious Cunning Plan should be; Harry ‘the Chosen One’ Potter.

In their sixth year, Potter had taken to following Draco around, and though he knew now, and of course, knew then too (at least, he’d never admit to anyone that he hadn’t known it at the time!) that Potter was merely suspicious about what he was up to, it occurred to him that if he played it just right, he might be able to make Potter’s obsessive streak work to his advantage. To whit; he might just be able to seduce Harry bloody Potter!

“Ah, fucking, genius,” he panted as he pounded Blaise into the mattress, making the Italian wail as his prostate was repeatedly stroked by Draco’s thick cock.

“Oh! Draco!” Blaise threw his head back and spurted all over their stomachs; he agreed with the blond – it was fucking genius shagging.

Basking in the afterglow of their fuck, Draco smirked, and began to plot.

********

Harry couldn’t believe that they’d actually let Malfoy back into the school to finish his NEWT’s. Surely, he seethed as he watched the blond across the Great Hall, surely the fact that he’d let Death Eaters into the school and contributed to the murder of the Headmaster had to count against him!

“Oh Harry,” Hermione sighed when he shared this opinion with her. “He was cleared of all charges by the Wizengamot, you know that. Besides, he just wants to finish school; what’s so wrong with that?”

Harry snorted; of course that wasn’t the only thing Malfoy wanted! He was Malfoy, for Merlin’s sakes! “I still think that he’s up to something,” he said stubbornly, narrowing his eyes as the Slytherin licked custard from his spoon and smirked at him.

“No offence mate,” Ron said through a mouthful of apple crumble. “But I think you’re imagining it.”

“Sure, ‘cuz I was imagining it last time, right?” Harry snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Harry, just because you were right last time, doesn’t automatically mean that your suspicions are correct. Malfoy wouldn’t dare try anything now, not with everything that he has to lose.”

Harry glared across the room at Malfoy. “Still…” He muttered to himself. I’d better keep an eye on the little ferret. Never know what evil plots he might be coming up with.

********

“Phase one of the Most Brilliant Slytherin Cunning Plan Ever is complete,” Draco announced dramatically (overdramatically, some might say) to Blaise in their dorm room that evening.

Blaise lazily looked up from the pages of Hogwarts: A Thoroughly Revised History, edited by Hermione Granger. “What’s that?”

Draco glared at his friend-cum-shagging partner. “My incredibly devious and cunning plan to seduce and fuck Potter, of course.” He said in a tone of voice that suggested that Blaise was oh-so very stupid.

Dark eyebrows rose in surprise and the copy of the book was discarded in favour of finding out what the hell Malfoy was on about now. “You’re going to seduce Scar-Head?”

“Of course I am.” Draco said impatiently, before smirking. “Actually, we’re going to seduce him. And really, for this plan to work we should probably stop insulting the prat; I doubt he finds that much of a turn on.”

Blaise snorted, and then frowned as he replayed Draco’s last words. “Wait a minute, I don’t recall agreeing to try to seduce Sc… I mean Potter.”

“That’s because,” Draco said in ‘I’m trying so very hard not to hex you right now, you ignorant pleb’ tone of voice. “I haven’t told you about the plan yet. Or at least, I hadn’t before now.” He revised, tossing his silvery blond hair away from his face.

“And you didn’t think that it might be a good idea to consult me about my participation in this plan before you started the first phase?” Blaise asked resignedly.

“Of course not,” Draco scoffed, waving a hand airily. “Because you and I both know that you’d never shy away from a plan that meant that you get to take part in debauching little Virgin Potty. I mean,” He corrected himself hastily as he recalled his ‘no insulting Potter’ pledge. “The innocent and chaste Potter.”

Blaise considered these words for a moment, and imagined how it would feel to know that he’d been a part of seducing and thoroughly fucking Harry Potter, and then smiled. “True,” he said fairly. “So, what’s phase two?”

Draco smirked and settled himself on the end of Blaise’s bed.

********

“Look at his shifty little eyes!” Harry grumbled to himself as he watched Malfoy from across the DADA class room. Neville - who he was next to on account of Ron and Hermione not wanting to be parted even for one class – glanced up from his parchment and frowned.

“What are you talking about, Harry?”

Harry gestured across the room to where Malfoy and Zabini were whispering to one another. “Malfoy!” He hissed. “That git’s up to something, I can feel it in my bones.”

Neville peered across to where the two Slytherins were sat conversing silently, and then shrugged. “Looks harmless enough to me,” he said, before turning his attention back to his notes.

Harry scowled; was the entire bloody school blind?! Malfoy was definitely plotting something, no doubt something evil and devious, and there was no way that Harry was going to let him get away with whatever it was this time. “No sir-ee, not a chance.” He muttered, pretending to scribble notes on his parchment.

“What was that?” Neville asked, glancing up at Harry, before noticing that the brunette was glaring across the room at Malfoy and Zabini again, and rolling his eyes, going back to his notes.

Look at him whispering to his little Death Eater friend; planning something against me again of course. Yeah, that’s right Malfoy, he thought as the silver eyes of the other boy’s met his across the room. I’m watching you, and you’re not going to get away with whatever it is this ti… Did he just wink at me?

Harry blinked as Malfoy made the oddest face he’d ever seen on the blond’s aristocratic features – something akin to… a smile? – and turned back and whispered something to Zabini.

It must be even more devious that I originally thought! Harry thought in a state of panic. Malfoy’s being… nice! Grimly he settled his scowl more firmly upon his face and decided to follow the blond git later on that evening.

Across the room Draco sniggered with Blaise. “Phase two commencing,” he whispered with glee. “Potter’ll be in my bed long before Christmas.”

Blaise sniggered in tandem with his friend, and then frowned. “Hey! Our bed.” He corrected sharply. No way in hell was he going to be left out of this!

“My bed, our bed, make’s no difference. The upshot is, Potter’ll be thoroughly fucked.” Draco said, leering as he thought about the way the other boy would look beneath him getting his virgin arse ploughed.

Oh yes, this was the most Cunning Plan ever.

********

It was times like this, Harry mused as he sat outside of the Slytherin common room, that he really wished that he hadn’t put the Elder wand back. Sure, it bought misfortune and death down on every person who wielded it, but it would’ve sure transfigured a more comfy chair than his holly wand could.

He sighed as he perched on the uncomfortably squishy beanbag that he’d transfigured from his tie, cursed his own nobility briefly, and then went back to concentrating on the Marauder’s map, following the dot labelled ‘Draco Malfoy’ intently. He’d noticed that where that dot was, the dot labelled ‘Blaise Zabini’ was close behind, and he scowled at the parchment. “So, Zabini’s definitely in on whatever twisted plot Malfoy’s working on.” He muttered to himself, before glancing around to make sure that no one was around to hear apparently thin air muttering about evil plots.

He sighed in relief when he saw that the corridor was empty, and went back to scowling at the two dots, which were currently still in one of the dorm rooms, approximately less than a foot away from one another. He watched for ages as they simply sat there, and he was starting to think that they were just going to sit there all night when he realised that their dots had moved. Not far, to be sure, but shifted closer together, so close, in fact, that they were… overlapping? What the hell are they doing to make their magical signatures overlap? He wondered. Hmm, must be some part of their evil plot, to combine their magic in an attempt to take over the school maybe?

He watched the two dots overlapping one another for a while, and then they finally parted and once again were side by side, and still. He figured that whatever dark ritual they’d been doing was finished, and when they hadn’t moved in over twenty minutes, he decided that they weren’t going to do anything else evil that night and folded the map, heading back towards Gryffindor tower, his tie carefully re-transfigured and tucked in his pocket.

In the Slytherin dorm’s Draco and Blaise lay together on Blaise’s bed, both absorbed with their thoughts. “D’you really think that Potter’s taken the bait?” Blaise asked after a while once both his sweat and his come had cooled enough to make him shiver and reach for his wand to do a cleaning charm.

“Definitely.” Draco drawled decisively.

Blaise grinned and then turned onto his stomach, yawning. “Good. ‘Night.”

Draco rolled his eyes as the brown eyes closed, and he slipped off of his friend’s bed, padding completely naked across to his own bed.

“Shu’ the damn curtains,” Blaise mumbled, and Draco sniggered, before doing as he’d been asked. Once ensconced in his own curtain-surrounded bed, he folded his arms behind his head and allowed himself to wonder whether Potter had been watching them on that handy little map that everyone knew he had. A delicious shiver made its way down his spine and he chuckled; oh, he’d definitely been watching all right. The only question was, had innocent Potter realised just what they’d been doing while he was watching on the map? And if so, had it aroused him?

Draco rolled onto his side and drifted off into sleep, dreaming of vibrant green eyes staring muzzily up at him as he fucked a tight arsehole and watched Blaise’s mouth sucking Potter’s cock.

********

After two days of Harry waxing lyrical about Malfoy’s diabolical plot, Hermione and Ron had gotten pretty irritated with him, and so he was now resigned to muttering under his breath about the evil little blond prat. That, and watch him on the map every chance that he got.

During a free period, which they were meant to be using for study, but Ron and Hermione were using to snog (“’s just a different subject that I’m studying, mate,”), Harry irritatedly retreated to his dorm room and sat sullenly on his bed. All of his friends were pairing off, and what with Ginny’s decision not to get back together with him – thanks to a sudden interest in Crumple Horned Snorkacks which meant she spent an inordinate amount of time in Ravenclaw’s dorm rooms with Luna – he was feeling distinctly left out and miffed that he was alone when everyone else had someone.

Sulking now, he decided that if his lot in life was to be alone then he might as well dedicate it to saving the world from power-hungry Slytherin bastards; after all, he’d proved that he was good at that.

He rummaged through his satchel and finally drew out the map, tapping it and muttering “I solemnly swear I am up to no good,” and then searching through the myriad little labelled dots for Malfoy.

It took a good quarter of an hour, but he finally found the git, and almost laughed with delight when he saw that he and Zabini were together, overlapping and, for once, outside of the Slytherin common room! Pausing only to grab his invisibility cloak, he dashed out of the dorm and clattered down the stairs, ignoring the surprised look on Neville’s face as he dashed past.

As he exited the common room through the portrait, almost knocking over Dean in his hurry, he tugged his cloak around himself and ran full tilt down the staircase, headed for the alcove on the third floor that the map told him Malfoy and Zabini were doing their dark ritual in.

Once he reached the third floor he slowed his footsteps some in a bid to try to make himself quieter, and glanced down at the map; yes, they were still doing whatever the hell it was they were up to in order to further their diabolical scheme. He almost squealed with glee when it occurred to him that once again he was going to have been right about Malfoy, and Hermione was going to have to apologise to him again; it was such a rare occurrence that she was forced to take back what she had said to him and admit that he was right, that he had to savour each time!

As he drew nearer to the alcove he heard a disturbingly loud moan, which made him frown; maybe Zabini wasn’t a willing participant to this after all. Whatever Malfoy was doing to him, it sounded bloody painful. A gasp, followed by a throaty plea for more that strangely made his cock twitch had him revising that brief opinion.

He crept closer, and then with an invisible hand he drew back the curtain that sheltered the alcove, and froze in place when he saw just what it was that the two boys were doing to make their magical signatures overlap.

Zabini was partially bent over, his forearms braced against the wall of the alcove, his shirt shoved up his back and his trousers and pants around his ankles. Malfoy was naked from the waist down, and his shirt was open, looking as though it had been torn apart by some kind of ravaging beast, and he was behind the Italian boy, his face alit with pleasure as he fucked him hard and fast.

Holy shit! Harry thought as he watched them shagging like bunnies. He’d seen porn before, but never with two blokes together, and how in the name of merciful Merlin was it that he’d never realised just how bloody arousing two guys together was? And holy mother of Merlin, how’d he miss how good looking Zabini was? Or Malfoy, for that matter; when the git wasn’t sneering he was actually sort of pretty, and with a light flush staining his normally pale cheeks pink, he looked surprisingly… hot. Harry reached down and adjusted his suddenly tight trousers, staring as Zabini thrust back against Malfoy, throwing his head back and moaning a string of cuss words that would have made even Ron blush as Harry came to the swift and sudden realisation that this, the scene right before him, was precisely what he’d been missing from his life these past months!

One of Malfoy’s pale hands slipped around from the hips he had been holding, and pale flesh wrapped around olive as he began to jerk Zabini’s cock – Gods, his cock! – roughly. The darker boy made a guttural noise that made Harry’s own prick throw itself against the front of his trousers in a plea to be let loose and join in the carnal fun, and with one more ‘fuck yessss!’, Zabini’s spunk covered the wall.

Harry gulped as he saw the look on Malfoy’s face when Zabini came, and his hand rubbed soothingly over the aching bulge of his erection as the blond boy thrust a few more times into the now pliant body of his lover and then gave a muffled cry of completion, arching his body and making Harry suddenly long to run his tongue along the length of that long, alabaster neck.

Malfoy relaxed then, collapsing against Zabini’s back and panting pressing soft kisses to the olive skin of his lover as they came down from their orgasms. It was only when Malfoy drew back and reached for his robes that Harry realised he was going to get caught if he stayed, and so he hurriedly dropped the curtain and scurried away, his prick leading him to the nearest bathroom available, which thank Merlin was just down the corridor.

Once inside he quickly checked that it was empty before slipping into the stall furthest from the entrance and shutting the door firmly behind him, locking it. He leant against the wood and fumbled his trousers open, tugging his turgid cock out and moaning as it throbbed in his hand.

He didn’t even bother to pretend that he wasn’t wanking over what he’d just seen, instead closing his eyes and replaying the scene over in his mind, working his length as quickly as he could while his balls ached and harsh pants filled the bathroom. He thought of how Zabini had thrust himself backwards and begged for more huskily, and how Malfoy had looked fucking the Italian boy, and how it might feel if it was him fucking or being fucked, or both and Gods he was going to come, going to come going to –

“Fuck!” He hissed to himself as his seed pulsed over his hand at the same time that the door to the bathroom opened noisily.

“- though Draco; the bloody alcove?”

“I didn’t hear you complaining at the time.”

Harry almost panicked as he heard the voices of the two people he least wanted to see, and he stuffed his cock back into his pants swiftly, grappling for his wand and casting a quick cleaning charm before zipping back up.

“Well no,” Zabini said in what was obviously meant to be a flirtatious tone, and which in fact had an extremely interesting effect on Harry’s previously sated libido. “Not that you gave me much time to complain.”

Oh fuck fuck fuckity fuck, it got worse! Imagining Malfoy hauling Zabini into the alcove and taking what he wanted… Jesus, surely he should find that sort of thing repugnant, not wildly arousing!

“Ah, but you love it that way Blaise,” Malfoy teased. “I know how much you adore it when I take charge and go all masterful on you.”

Harry whimpered and then clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to contain any other noises that may or may not spill out depending on the rest of the conversation.

Luckily Zabini’s laugh appeared to have covered his little noise. “That I do, Draco, that I do. Have you quite finished fussing with your hair now? I’d like to get to Herbology on time, you know.”

“All right, all right, I suppose that will do. Come on then, let’s get going.” Their footsteps retreated and Harry sighed in relief as the door squeaked open and then gently thudded shut.

“That, was fucking close,” he whispered to himself, closing his eyes and resting his head against the door.

****

“I think we got away it,” Blaise said as they wandered along the corridor nearest the greenhouses.

“Well he certainly didn’t seem to realise we heard him wanking,” Draco chuckled lustfully, licking his lips at the stirring memory of hearing Harry Potter jerking himself off in the boys bathroom after watching he and Blaise shagging.

Blaise sniggered and hopped down the last step out into the fresh air. “And thank Merlin for that, too,” he said lasciviously.

“Mmm.” Draco murmured, smirked. “Did you hear it, by the way?” Draco asked gleefully as he and Blaise walked to Herbology.

“The cute little squeak he made when you talked about being masterful? Oh yes,” Blaise replied with a leer. “That was utterly inspired by the way.” He commented, grinning.

Draco preened. “Why thank you,” he said with a smirk. “Phase two of the Most Brilliant and Cunning Slytherin Plan Ever, complete.”

****

Harry skipped Herbology. There was simply no way that he could cope with looking across as Zabini and Malfoy, having seen what he had seen and done what he had done. Besides, he thought to himself with a whimper as he closed his curtains around his bed and shucked his trousers, taking himself in hand again, with the lack of blood in his brain he wouldn’t be much use in the class anyway.

With a tiny and very resigned moan, Harry laid back and thanked Merlin that he’d gotten away with it.

********

Draco decided to give Potter a couple of days to stew over what he had seen (and, of course, to work up the proper desperation to join them) before sending the note that would alert the green-eyed boy that he’d been busted.

He and Blaise spent most of those couple of days shagging like bunnies, imagining Potter in his bed wanking himself raw over them. They became more proficient than ever at silencing spells and cleaning charms.

By the time that the D-day, as Draco had come to call it, dawned they were randier than ever and eager to move his plan on to phase three, the penultimate phase.

It was in Defence Against the Dark Arts that he sent the note, waiting until the incredibly incompetent professor had turned his back on them and then fluttering it across the room to land on Potter’s desk, before going back to pretending to work industriously while secretly watching the brunette.

Potter frowned as the parchment-bird landed on his desk, and then looked around to room to see who the sender might be. Draco made sure to look busy while Potter was looking, and then looked back up again, nudging Blaise as Potter carefully unfolded the note and read it.

His face abruptly paled and his eyes widened comically behind his ugly spectacles as they shot up to look at he and Blaise. Draco raised an eyebrow as though inviting a response, and then waited for the gauntlet that he had tossed to be taken up.

****

Harry carefully unfolded the parchment of the note and frowned as he read the short note, his heart sinking with every word that he took in.

Did you enjoy watching us together, Potter?

He blanched and his eyes widened, and then his head shot up to look across the room to where Malfoy and Zabini were watching him intently. Malfoy, the git, raised an eyebrow and he felt his heart skip a beat. They knew!

More words appearing on the parchment caught his attention, a different handwriting this time.

We certainly enjoyed you watching us.

He gulped and then licked his lips, his hands trembling as he reached for his quill and scribbled a reply on the parchment.

What are you on about?

He refused to glance over at them to see them writing their reply, instead choosing to sink his teeth into his lower lip and hope like hell that he could bluster his way out of this situation.

Oh come off it Potter, we know you watched us fucking the other day. We want to know if you liked what you saw.

Harry swore under his breath and took time out of his busy ‘panic like fuck’ schedule to thank the gods that the professor this year was so oblivious, before licking his lips again and scrawling his answer.

Nope, sorry, no idea what you’re talking about. Must’ve been someone else.

He hoped that the fact that his handwriting was a bit messier than usual didn’t give his internal panic away. In fact, it was the constant agitated ruffling of his hair that gave him away, but that was beside the point!

Sure, because invisibility cloaks are so incredibly common.

Shit! He bit down harder on his lower lip and thought furiously for an answer to that. Aha! He thought triumphantly, scribbling quickly.

You do know that there’s this thing called a disillusionment spell, right? I thought you were supposed to be smart, Malfoy.

He waited on tenterhooks for the reply, and groaned aloud when he got it.

Of course, there’s also the fact that we followed you into the bathroom, and we know what you did in there too. So, Potter, tell us. Did you like what you saw?

His groan drew the professor’s attention at last, thank Merlin! “Mr Potter, are you quite all right?” He asked, looking concerned.

Harry gulped and avoided Malfoy’s eyes as he shook his head. “Don’t feel too good, sir.” He mumbled.

“Well, perhaps you should visit the hospital wing then.”

He nodded and shoved his things into his bag, before abandoning the DADA classroom as quickly as his legs would carry him, feeling the gaze of Malfoy and Zabini following him all the way to the door.

********

“I don’t think phase three went so well,” Blaise commented when Potter was absent from lunch and dinner than day.

Draco scowled at the green beans that he’d forked onto his plate. “Apparently not,” He replied grumpily, biting the tip off of the vegetable and chewing it crossly.

“D’you think maybe we scared him off?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Draco asked irritably. The only thing that he did know for sure, was that the Most Ingenious and Cunning Plan that Slytherin had ever seen was falling to pieces around his ears and he was bloody damned if he was going to let that happen. It was a masterpiece plan! It couldn’t possibly fail!

“Well, I suppose that it was for the best. I don’t think many people would’ve looked too kindly on us debauching their saviour, after all.” Blaise said pragmatically.

Draco scowled harder, and then chucked his fork down on his plate. “Fuck that, I’m not giving up that easily!” He snapped. “We just need to catch him in the act of watching, that’s all.”

“And how,” Blaise drawled as he savoured a piece of very tasty beef. “Do you propose that we do that?”

“Easy,” Draco said with a diabolical grin as he picked up a carrot and wiggled it before Blaise’s interested nose. “We dangle the most tempting bait that we can right in front of his nose.”

****

Harry glared at the map. It sat there, mocking him silently. He scowled at it, and folded his arms firmly across his chest; the bloody thing had gotten him into enough trouble as it was, there was no way he was going to let it tempt him into looking for Malfoy and Zabini again.

It sat there on top of his bed covers and he glowered at it, pushing his glasses up his nose as they slid down at the ferocity of his gaze.

His fingers twitched, and he clenched them resolutely. I’m not going to look, I’m not, I’m not bloody well going to look, I swear to gods, I’m not… Oh hell.

He reached for the map and fired the thing up, unfolding the parchment with fingers that shook a little; after all, he decided as he found the boys dots heading for the prefect’s bathroom, he might as well be hanged for a sheep as a lamb.

****

The room was steamy when he finally got there, and he squinted as he slipped in as soundlessly as he could. He heard a splash from the huge bath and stopped stock still as he saw what he’d come here hoping to see; Malfoy and Zabini, completely nude and fucking leisurely in the steamy water.

Zabini was sitting in Malfoy’s lap, his tanned thigh muscles bunching and relaxing as he smoothly rose and fell onto Malfoy’s cock. Harry swallowed hard as he took in the wet, smooth skin and the water-slick hair, and immediately his cock began to twitch and swell.

“Mmm, Draco,” Zabini moaned, his hands coming up to rest on Malfoy’s shoulders to enable him to bounce a little harder on the blond’s prick.

Harry reached down to press the heel of his hand against his already hard cock, licking his lips and reaching up with the other hand to shove his glasses back up his sweaty nose, almost losing his grip on his cloak and grasping for it quickly, sighing softly as he stopped it from slipping off.

In the bath, Malfoy was talking softly to Zabini as the other boy rode his cock, and Harry crept a little closer to try to hear what he was saying, his eyes widening as he caught the words.

“Bet you’d love his cock in you, wouldn’t you Blaise? I know how much it turned you on having Potter watch us before, know how hard it made you… Are you thinking about it now? Thinking about Harry Potter shoving his prick into you and fucking you raw? Hmm?”

Zabini gasped and nodded, reaching between them to his bobbing dick. “Yes!” He panted, jerking himself roughly. “Want him to fuck me, want his cock in me, Draco, yes, want it so bad!”

Malfoy’s eyes glowed with triumph as Zabini said this, and Harry couldn’t help but rub his aching cock harder at the words. He froze as Malfoy spoke again. “Hear that Potter? He wants you.” The blond groaned and thrust up into Zabini. “We both want you, so take that cloak off and come join us.”

Harry gulped, trying to decide whether it would be a good idea to do as Malfoy said or not. His brain kept trying to tell him that there was a good chance that this was some kind of a trap, but his cock insisted that it was the best idea he’d ever heard, and so he threw caution to the winds (Gryffindor, remember?!) and pushed his cloak off, licking his lips as he came into their view.

Zabini’s eyes widened as they settled on him, and with a keening wail, he jerked down onto Malfoy’s cock and his come spurted from his erection, spattering over both his chest and Malfoy’s.

Harry stared in awe at the debauched sight before him and barely restrained a groan, rubbing at his hard on in an attempt to appease it.

“Potter,” Malfoy said, his voice husky. “About bloody time,” he said with a smirk.

Harry gulped and his eyes widened at the predatory look on Malfoy’s face. He glanced at Zabini and swallowed harder when he saw a matching look on the Italian boy’s face. Oh boy, he thought as their matching smirks grew. Please god, don’t let this be a trap!

****

The Slytherin common room, he reflected rather dazedly as he was dragged through it swiftly, hadn’t changed much since the last time that he’d seen it. Not that he got much of a chance to look, as he was immediately tugged up the stairs to the boy’s dorms, and then the door to their room was shut and locked firmly behind them.

Zabini immediately plastered himself to Harry’s front and rubbed against him as he sealed his lips to the other boy, moaning as he felt how hard Harry was. “How’d you, guh, know I was there?” He panted against Zabini’s mouth.

“Tracking spell,” Malfoy said as he stalked predatorily across to where they stood.

Zabini pushed his thigh between Harry’s and rubbed lightly with it, and Harry gasped at the contact to his cock, and then again when Zabini took advantage of his open mouth and slipped his tongue inside. “Devious,” he moaned into the warm, wet cavern of Zabini’s mouth. This feels so different from kissing Ginny, he thought vaguely as Malfoy joined them.

“Glad you think so,” He whispered, stepping behind Harry and then rubbing his erection against the slighter boy’s bottom.

He was between them, just like he’d fantasised when he’d seen them together. That thought made him groan into Zabini’s mouth, and his hands rose unbidden, one to tangle in Zabini’s hair and the other reaching around to grasp Malfoy’s thigh as the other boy tongued his neck.

His cock throbbed against Zabini’s now un-moving thigh and he thrust his hips forwards in an attempt to get some more friction on his aching member. Malfoy chuckled and reached between them, palming Harry’s erection through his pyjamas and squeezing it lightly.

Harry swore into Zabini’s mouth and tore away from the kiss with a harsh cry, his head falling back onto Malfoy’s shoulder as he panted and thrust his cock against that rubbing hand.

“Do you want us?” Malfoy whispered in his ear as he kept rubbing. “Do you want me to fuck you while you fuck Blaise? Is that what you want,” Malfoy bit his ear, before whispering, “Harry.”

Harry groaned gutturally and his hands clenched convulsively. “Yes, Gods yes!” He rasped, moaning as the exquisite rubbing went away and the warmth stepped away from him.

Hands led him to the bed and stripped his pyjamas off efficiently, and before he knew what was really happening, he was sprawled onto a bed naked as the day he had been born, with Draco Malfoy kneeling on the floor sucking his cock while Blaise Zabini pinched his nipples and kissed him senseless.

He was so aroused that he barely felt Malfoy’s first finger slip into his arsehole, moaning into Zabini’s mouth and arching against the mouth and finger that titillated him so.

“Gods, you’re fucking tight,” Malfoy said in hushed tones after pulling off of Harry’s cock. Harry whined into Zabini’s mouth and with a small snicker Malfoy swirled his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock and slowly inserted another finger into his arse, scissoring them to stretch the virgin muscles of his anus.

It burned a bit and Harry shifted in discomfort, before wrenching away from Zabini and shouting in shocked pleasure when Malfoy touched something inside of him that made a thousand fireworks go off inside of his body. “Oh, Malfoy, do that again!” He gasped breathlessly, drawing his breath in sharply and clenching around the blond’s fingers as he complied and the feeling rushed through him again and made his balls tighten and begin to draw up and the ‘Hallelieuja Chorus’ play on repeat in his head.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Malfoy said as he abandoned Harry’s cock and used his spare hand to tug sharply on Harry’s bollocks. “Not yet, Harry.”

“Oh please, please,” Harry pleaded huskily, his breath catching as Zabini tongued one of his nipples at the same time as Malfoy added a third finger to his arse. He felt so full, it was fucking amazing.

Malfoy took his time finishing his preparations, and by the time that he withdrew his fingers Harry was almost screaming with frustration, his fingers clenched in the sheets and his eyes screwed tightly shut with an overload of need.

Those eyes soon flew open when he felt something blunt and significantly larger than fingers nudge at his entrance, and he gasped as Malfoy gently pressed forwards. It burnt as the ring of muscles reluctantly stretched to admit Malfoy’s cock, and he cried out in a mixture of satisfaction and pain as the head breached him.

Malfoy’s fingers tightened on his hips and Harry forgot how to breathe as he realised that Malfoy was inside him. Harry realised that if Malfoy and Zabini decided to do something horrific to him right now, he was in absolutely no condition to stop them, and that thought worried him more than a tad.

In a bid to distract him from the discomfort, Zabini had shuffled down his body until he could take Harry’s slightly softened cock into his mouth, and the mixed feelings of Malfoy pushing his erection further into Harry’s body and Zabini sucking him had him moaning and begging for more as his worries submerged under a flood of pleasure that wiped out everything else like a fucking tropical tidal wave!

“Oh, Potter,” Malfoy grunted as he slowly withdrew and then pushed his cock back into Harry’s arse. “So good; so fucking tight!”

Harry made a sound of agreement and then whined as Zabini’s mouth left him. His hips jerked against Malfoy’s as Zabini’s hand took hold of his cock and stroked lubricant along his length.

“Blaise’s going to – uh - going to ride you now, Harry,” Malfoy grunted as he thrust into Harry again, harder now. “Ready?”

Harry must’ve made some kind of agreeable noise, because the next thing he knew Zabini was straddling him and Harry’s eyes widened as the dark haired boy slid down onto his cock smoothly, making his brain try to melt out of his ears. Something along the lines of ‘Fuuuuuuuuuuuck,’ passed his lips and he thrust sharply up into the Italian, coincidentally forcing Malfoy’s cock deeper inside of him and making it hit that spot inside of him that made his ball throb and stars dance behind his eyelids.

“Ah, fuck yes, there!” Zabini gasped as Harry thrust again, throwing his head back and moaning long and loud as Malfoy lowered his head and licked and sucked his neck.

Harry watched as they fucked him; Zabini’s head had come to rest on Malfoy’s shoulder and Malfoy had reached around to pinch the brunette’s nipples. Harry, despite the fact that he was being filled and filling the boys, felt out of place in the face of such obvious affection, and were it not for the fact that his balls were going to explode any second now and potentially turn his entire body into particularly mushy pudding, he would have pushed them off of him and left.

As it was, despite the fact that this should have been his crowning glory and his whole body was singing with pleasure, his orgasm when it came was not as satisfying as he felt it should have been, and he only gave a tiny grunt as he spurted into Zabini as Malfoy pounded his recently-virgin arse and spilled hot seed into him as Harry’s orgasm milked him.

Malfoy’s hand came round to jerk Zabini’s cock as he and Harry lazily thrust through their orgasms, and within moments Zabini cried out sharply and Harry’s chest was spattered with spunk.

He must have dozed then, because the next thing that he knew, Zabini and Malfoy had joined him on the bed and were snuggled together, Zabini half flopped over Malfoy with a small gap between them and Harry.

He eyed them suspiciously, now that he’d come, and got the intense urge to get the fuck off of the bed and find his wand before somebody screamed ‘Gotcha dumbass!’ and leapt out with a camera to capture this entirely blackmail-worthy moment.

He edged subtly towards the edge of the bed, or perhaps not so subtly, because just as he was about to slip off, Malfoy called, “Leaving already, Potter?”

Harry froze with his leg half off of the bed, and stared at the canopy above them as he heard the rustle of bedclothes as Malfoy turned to face him.

“Y’know, it’s rude to leave before the afterglow’s over.” Zabini put in from his position now reclined on the bed.

Harry scowled and sat up, wincing as his recently-deflowered arse screamed its protest at being so abused. “Yeah, well, in case you hadn’t noticed, Zabini, I’m not the politest person at Hogwarts,” he said, thinking back to the several impolite things he’d done of late, starting with watching people fucking and finishing with coming before the person he was fucking was done.

Malfoy smirked and Harry’s scowl turned more ferocious. “I’m glad to see you admitting it, Potter.”

“What happened to ‘Harry’?” Harry found himself asking, before he clapped his hand over his mouth in utter mortification and flushed, deciding that the only thing that’d turned to pudding was his bloody brain! “Never mind,” he muttered, sliding off of the bed and searching for his pyjamas.

“You called him ‘Zabini’,” Malfoy pointed out. “After what we’ve just done you could call him by his first name, but you chose not to, so I figured you’d prefer it if I called you ‘Potter’.”

Harry frowned at his pyjama bottoms as he tugged them on; Malfoy had a point. However, Harry’d just fucked and been fucked by two people who he’d thought hated him, and who until very recently he’d loathed in return. He reckoned that meant that despite the fact he’d had his cock up Zabini’s arse; it wasn’t really a first name basis kind of situation.

“Why’d you two do this, anyway?” he asked bluntly as the thought occurred to him.

Malfoy shrugged and then smirked. “You’re hot,” he said by way of explanation, and Harry flushed uncomfortably as he searched for his pyjama top.

“Yeah, but you two are obviously together,” Harry protested, grabbing the flannel material triumphantly and shoving his arms into it.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t want you too, Potter.” Zabini said, licking his lips as he lazily looked at Harry’s chest. “I don’t know about Draco, but I certainly wouldn’t be against another go, either.”

Malfoy laughed and rolled into a sitting position. “Well I never thought I’d say this, but I think I’d definitely be game for another round. What d’you say Potter? Fancy another tumble with us Slytherin snakes?”

Harry blinked at this, hands paused in the act of buttoning his top. He looked from the hungry gaze of Zabini to the calculatingly predatory look of Malfoy, and gulped. Again.

“Urm…” he said intelligently.

Malfoy grinned and slipped from the bed, sauntering across the room to stand before Harry. “Shall I take that as a yes?” he asked, before lowering his mouth to Harry’s and kissing him for the first time.

His kiss was less lazy than Zabini’s, more dominating, in control and utterly swoon-worthy, Harry observed as his knees – already well on it’s way to being pudding from the shag - went weak and he had to grab Malfoy’s shoulder to stay upright.

When they parted Malfoy was breathing hard and his eyes were dilated. He looked down at Harry for a moment and then smiled; a real smile for once. It made such a difference to his face, Harry noticed, when he smiled. He looked younger, happier, gorgeous. “Gods,” he breathed, his silver eyes dancing with humour. “Or maybe we should make this a regular thing.”

Harry made a tiny gurgle of assent and Zabini chuckled from the bed and Malfoy kissed him senseless again.

****

Eventually he had to leave to return to his dorm rooms, and he wandered back with a huge smile on his face and the intention of returning the next night, wondering just how much Ron was going to freak at the revelation that he was not only gay, but fucking Malfoy and Zabini?

As Draco reclined on his bed, looking up at the tiny ‘HP’ that he’d carved in the wood back in fourth year after seeing Potter in his swimmers, and listening to Blaise snore, he smirked to himself. Oh yes. Definitely the most cunning plan ever.


End file.
